


Bad Girls Now

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Cora return to school following their time spent as prisoners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girls Now

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "Fireflies." Written on the basis that Boyd, rather than Erica, is the one who dies while held captive by the alpha pact.

It began— _they_ began—when Erica returned home after being held captive by the alpha pack for three months.

The terror Erica felt while she was a prisoner was nothing compared to the dread she felt on her first day back at school.

Her one comfort was that Cora was at her side, at Derek’s insistence.

So together they marched into the school, past all the sideways glances and hushed voices from the kids talking about the girl who ran away with her boyfriend and came back without him and the girl who disappeared the night her family died and reappeared six years later.

The following weeks were spent as social outcasts; they’d become the bad girls that all the other students avoided.

Their isolation at school, to say nothing of the time they’d spent locked in the vault, almost made what followed inevitable.

So when Derek came home one day to find his little sister curled up on the couch with Erica in her arms, he wasn’t really surprised. But even if he had been, they wouldn’t have cared.

They were bad girls now.


End file.
